chrysieesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Marie
Eva "Redd" Marie was a witch in Hogwarts and is the middle daughter of the House of Marie. At age eleven, Eva learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was subsequently sorted into Gryffindor House. She possessed a brilliant academic mind and proved to be a gifted student. Now she is putting her skills to the test in the Shrouded. Until she can get enough money, she lives in Apartment. History... Eva grew up as the second daughter in the Marie House, and she was treated like a princess when she was younger. As Eva grew up, she would reject the notion that she must become a lady and marry for influence and power, feeling she can forge her own destiny. She is fascinated by warfare and training in the use of arms, and is bored by embroidery and other "lady-like" pursuits. She takes after her father and has a quarrelsome relationship with her sister Amoura. She is close to her younger sister April who is also something like her. Eva passed Hogwarts with ease, but she never found any joy in the school. When she was finally done with her studies, she was betrothed to a boy from a noble house. This set Eva off and she left the Marie Mansion, and never to return, she then moved to England and began looking for jobs that were according to her skills. After almost giving up, Eva found an underground job as an assassin. At first she was to take out civil servants that were becoming a nuisance to her employeer, and she carried out the deed, wanting to earn money. At first she was hesitant but after she had finally assassinated her first person, she felt something deep down that would be satistfied and so she continued with the minor assassinations until she stumbled upon an organization of dark wizards, called the Shrouded. Eva would never consider herself as a dark wizard, but the payment was enough to make her call herself anything. When she arrived she expected to be hired as an assassin, but instead she found herself working in the labs at the lower level of the Palace. She had just started to feel welcomed when their leader, Shadow Berrin, declared that the Shrouded must come to an end. And when the Aurors came to shut it down, Shadow was nowhere insight. Luckliy, Eva managed to escape, and returned to her home in London. But once she stopped the killing, she'd have nightmares and see the faces of all the people that were killed. Personality... +''' Witty, Friendly, Compassionate, Smart '-' Blunt, Sassy, Defensive Eva is extremely loyal toward her friends and family. She is often blunt when explaining things or dealing with most people. She has a very morbid sense of humor, with a sweet yet highly lethal charm. She can also be very cold and uncaring when dealing with people and seems apathetic to others' concerns. She can be know as lazy and disobedient, though she is efficient enough to finish all of her required work. Eva believes that wizards are superior to their humans/muggle counterparts. Eva is also known for being very much a "smart-ass". She is sarcastic, funny, wity and cunning. She is also stylish and always current with the fashion of the year. She does not care much for humans and never much cared for being a mother. '''Physical Appearance... Eva is a beautiful and youthful woman. Her height is about 5'8" and she has an athletic build. She has fair skin with long dyed red hair and light green eyes. She has breast-length, straight hair. Eva can be seen wearing either leggings or dark super-skinny jeans to show off her figure, along with either Blue, Purple, or Black tank tank tops. She will almost always wear a black leather jacket over her clothes, either cropped, full length, buttoned or with a zipper. She can be seen in black high heeled booties, open-toed pumps, and long black "500 dollar boots". After becoming an assassin she is seen to care less about her appearance, but is still seen in cute, fashionable outfits. When deducing where Eva buys most of her clothes, she is quoted as buying most of her shoes in Paris. Powers & Abilities... Along with her magical skills such as, potion making, casting spells and other magical properties, she is good with magic through her hands, and she is not very fond of her wand. She can move quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training. Eva is a very accomplished close-quarters fighter; the best out of all the Hogwarts and out of her family. Eva felt insecure about not having an accomplished history in magic, and thus started to train herself to fight with a punching dummy. Her known exercises with the dummy consisted of punching and kicking it in the head, stomach, or arms. From that point on, Eva's combat skills continued to increase. She was able to kick down many people with ease, barely breaking a sweat. After hearing of the Black Parade, she started to train harder. Her exercises were sword-play, blocking, dodging, and kicking. She has demonstrated great skill using different kind of weapons such as swords, knives, throwing stars and even ordinary objects like pipes, scissors, and high heeled shoes to battle. She is know to have kicked April (her sister) several yards away with one kick. Though not a combat skill, she developed very good intuition. With this intuition, she could tell how and when an enemy would attack. Later her magical powers advanced, when this happened Eva was able to anticipate her opponent's next move giving her the advantage during a fight. Her sense of intuition became highly known in the Wizarding World, causing others to think twice before attacking her. She could also use her powers to sense her rival's intentions, enhancing her already legendary Intuition. Gallery... evagallery1.png evagallery2.png evagallery3.png Trivia... *Eva's faceclaim is professional wrestler, Eva Marie. *Eva would describe herself as a San Francisco Giants fanatic. *Eva has struggled with under-age alcohol abuse.